Wild Rose
by RedZebra71
Summary: The day of the Battle of New York, a girl helped The Avengers. She ran head on into the battle and didn't back down, and that kind of bravery caught a certain soldiers eye. Steve x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! So I wanted to write an OC and I like Steve so that's what I'm gonna write about! So basically the little first part is in third person but once she wakes up, it'll be in first person and I think it'll stay that way the rest of the story. (Someone else did that and I thought it worked well.) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

A red leaf drifted through the air softly as it made its trip to the ground. As it perched itself upon the grass, a girl rushed by, causing the little leaf to shudder and fly around a little longer before settling down again on the gravel path the girl was walking on. The girl kept walking until she slipped a bit on the gravel, making her have to stop and shift the grocery bags around in her arms.

"Stupid heels." She mumbled as she kept walking, hurrying to get to her apartment before it got dark. She didn't want to get stuck in Central Park after the sun went down.

Once she got there, she climbed the horrid stairs, kicked her shoes off, put away the food, and flopped down on her chair. Jacqueline Driscoll was exhausted. Thank goodness her day off was tomorrow she thought simply as she stood up to make some dinner.

Jacqueline considered herself to be rather normal. Her hair was a light brown that came down to the middle of her back and her eyes were a steel grey and blue. She stood at 5'3" and was quite content with how she looked.

Jacqueline sat down at her small table with her grilled cheese sandwich and ate it quickly before heading to her room. She changed into her black sleep shorts and dark red T-shirt and settled down to go to sleep.

...

I woke up and rolled around in my bed a little before picking up my phone to check the time. 11:24. I slept in. Ugh. But at least it's my day off. I climbed out of bed and shuffled over to my small kitchen and started to cook an egg for breakfast...or was it lunch? I sighed as I pushed the bread down into the toaster. Just as the toaster clicked to let me know it was toasting, a huge bang came from outside. I whipped my head around and rushed to the window and looked. People were running away. Away from what? I ran back to my bedroom, grabbed the small hand gun and the only extra clip I had, shoved it in my pants so no one would freak out any more than they were now, and ran outside and down the stairs.

The first thing that hit me was how different everything looked. There was dust whipping around rubble. People were running and tripping over dead bodies. I looked around in shock and took it all in. I was shaken out of shock by the sound of an explosion nearby. People screamed and shouted and kept running. I looked to my left. That's where the sounds were coming from. That's where I needed to go. I took off towards the place everyone was running from.

The smell of the explosions slowly seeped into me. It was like nothing I had ever smelled before. What was it? What's going on? My feet hurt. I looked down.

"Idiot!" I said to myself. I forgot shoes. I kept moving. I turned a corner and I saw it. Right there above Stark Tower was this beam of light. An explosion rocked the ground. I spun around and there was this...thing riding a flying craft shooting at people. I slowly took careful aim and shot the thing and it fell to the ground. I started running, staying close to the thicker clouds of dust to help hide me a bit. I saw another one of those things cornering a small group of people. I took aim again and shot it and it fell. The people looked at me, faces full of fear. It made my heart ache. I had to help them. I ran up to them.

"Stay in the dust and run low! Get as far away from here as possible and if you can, stay indoors! Just don't stop moving!" I ran off. Hopefully they took my advice. As I ran, I shot two more of the monsters and told people to get out of here.

I kept moving. I wouldn't stop until I ran out of bullets. As I was up against a wall, a woman with short red hair in a skin tight suit ran up to me.

"What are you doing here?! Get out! Now!" She yelled, obviously trying to clear the area of civilians. I simply raised my gun up and shot one of the monsters that was headed towards us and looked at her as it fell dead to the ground. She raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. "Well ok then." She said simply to me. "Stay with me and stick close. How many bullets you got left?" She yelled over the sound of explosions as we moved.

"Not that many. Seven I think." I yelled back. I shot another monster. "Make that six." I said as I changed the clip. The woman laughed a short single laugh and handed me another gun. I smiled and kept shooting. When I ran out of bullets, she gave me some more. Where the hell does she keep all these? After a while she led me to a small group of people. They all looked at me as we walked up.

"Who is this?" The tall blond guy holding a red white and blue shield asked the woman who was with me.

"Relax Captain. She's actually been helping." She said and smirked at me with a wink. I laughed and smirked back.

"Well get her out of here! It's too dangerous!" He practically yelled at her.

"Dangerous? Of course it's dangerous! Look around you! I'm also the only one who isn't a part of your little group that actually seems to be helping out! You could use my help and don't you dare deny it!" I yelled at him as I walked closer to him, ending my mini speech with a push of my finger on his chest. Just then, a dusty looking guy rides up on a little motorcycle, gets off, and starts talking to his friends I assumed. I wasn't paying attention though. I was looking around, listening. The guy in red, white, and blue tapped my shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" He asked simply.

"No."

"You really should get outta here. It's gonna get worse before it gets better." He told me. I could tell he was being sincere so I calmly replied and told him I was staying. He looked away after I spoke.

"That doesn't look like a party." The red headed woman said. I looked up. A flying worm. Where the hell did these things come from?

"Now would be a really good time to get angry, Bruce." The blond guy said. The guy who I'm guessing was Bruce turned and smiled.

"That's my secret Cap. I'm always angry." Then he turned around again and suddenly he was a giant green guy. Who woulda thought? He punched the giant worm and I'm pretty sure he killed it but hey, I'm not checking. The blond guy started giving orders to everyone but conveniently skipped over me. I looked at him with anger in my eyes. He looked at me guiltily.

"I...I would have given you an order but...I don't know your name." He said hesitantly. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Jack." I figured it was easier to say in a rush than Jacqueline. His face made me laugh again. He was absolutely surprised.

"Well...Jack. Stick close to me and take down as many Chitauri as you can." I nodded but stopped him quickly as he began to walk.

"Wait! I don't know your name!"

He smiled at me. "My name's Steve." Then he turned around and punched a monster right in the face.

**OK so first chapter! What do you guys think? I'm writing this as I go so if you have a suggestion, I would love to hear it. Oh! And no I don't believe I'll be giving Jackie any powers. But if someone has a good idea maybe I'll give her something. Thanks for reading **** one more thing. Jackies' last name, Driscoll, means a place for wild roses. Basically the title is what her last name means. I Had no idea what to put as the title so there's that :o**


	2. Chapter 2

**So! Here's another chapter. Already. Dang. Anyways! So yes I am still writing this as I go so I hope you guys like it :)**

**...**

The battle was over. I was sitting next to the woman who I learned was named Natasha. We were silent. Both of us had cuts and bruises and we had dirt all over us. We were on a curb looking out into the destroyed street. She had just explained to me all of what happened and decided to give me a minute to take it all in. Aliens. What the hell did I get myself into? Man I'm stupid. But aliens. So cool. Natasha turned to me.

"You done thinking?" She asked quietly. I nodded and we both stood up. "You know, you'll probably have to talk to Director Fury soon. He'll want to talk to you about today."

"That sounds pleasant." I muttered and Natasha laughed that one single laugh and stood up.

"C'mon. You wanna meet a god?"

….

Natasha and I walked into a Shawarma joint and she sat down next to the guy who I learned was Clint. I looked around somewhat nervously and then back at Natasha. She nodded at me so I slid into a seat next to her. I looked around the table. I couldn't believe I was here. I looked around the building and suddenly I couldn't breathe very well.

I had killed. And I didn't even think twice about it. Sure it was to save other people but that still...I looked down at my lap and remained silent.

…..

Steve P.o.V.

She looked upset. What was I supposed to do with an upset dame? Why didn't I pay attention to Bucky when he told me about this? I sighed and looked over at her. Whatever I did I had to do it quick. I may not have known what to do with an upset dame but I sure as hell didn't know what to do with a crying one.

I slid my plate of food in front of her since she didn't have any. Her head slowly rose up to look at me. Dang. Those eyes. I shook my head mentally and tried to smile at her. I think she caught what I was trying to do and she smiled back. Her face lit up and her eyes got all scrunched. Dang she sure did look cute. Then I did the unthinkable, exactly what I shouldn't have done. I blushed. I can't believe I blushed. I looked away quickly before she could notice.

She looked down at her food and began to eat a bit. I smiled into the hand I was using to cover my face.

….

Later that night

Jacqueline's P.o.V.

I was standing outside a door, I think to Director Fury's office. No one told me but that didn't bother me. I just wanted to get the day over with. The door opened and Natasha, Steve, and everyone else walked out. They all stopped and looked at me. Tony walked by and patted my back.

"See ya tonight kid!" He yelled over his shoulder and walked away. I turned to everyone else with a confused look. They all tried to hide their smiles as they walked past me and around the corner. The door was still open so I walked in slowly and looked around.

"Miss Driscoll."

I spun around and looked up at a bald man with an eye patch.

"I'm guessing you're Director Fury?" I said as confidently as I could.

"You guessed correct Miss Driscoll." He said as he continued to look at me.

"And I'm guessing you want to talk to me about today?" I said with the same confidence.

"Correct again. You're on a roll tonight Miss Driscoll." He said back. I couldn't tell if he was trying to make a joke or not.

"You don't have to call me 'Miss Driscoll'." I said back to him, relaxing a bit.

"Ok Jack." He almost smiled at my surprise that he knew my nickname. "So. Today. New York. You fought with the Avengers. And from what they all said, you did pretty well and that's saying something coming from Agent Romanoff." I wonder who Agent Romanoff is...he started to speak again. "Since you fought with them like you did, I want you to train with them. No. You won't be an Avenger. Yet. You might if you prove yourself. But I want you to stay in Stark tower with them. Parts of it are being rebuilt but it's still inhabitable. You will train with them and maybe, if you're good enough, they'll welcome you into their team. Do I make myself clear? This isn't a request. This isn't a suggestion. It's an order. And don't you go thinking I can't order you to do this because believe me, I can." I stared up at him.

"Why do you want ME to train with them? Why not someone else?" I managed to get out. He started walking down the steps towards me.

"Because. You displayed something's not many people have. Bravery. You ran into that battle and fought. When the Avengers told you to get to safety, you stayed. Why? To help. I don't think you ran into that battle looking for attention."

"You guessed correct Director Fury." I said, remembering what he said before. There's that almost smile again. He walked over to a table and picked up a folder.

"See, you got what I want on that team, bravery and you're as close to selfless as anyone can get. So. You'll be headed to Stark Tower tonight, you'll have a day of rest, and then you'll begin training the day after that. Good luck." He handed me the folder and walked away.

I looked at the folder. It had "The Avengers" printed on the front of it. I turned around and followed Fury out of the room and down the hall to go to my new home, tucking the folder safely underneath my arm as I went.

...

**Done! Woo! So this turned out better than I thought it would. I was a bit worried I wouldn't be able to come up with something good enough for it but I think I did ok...I love Captain America. And Steve. He's a cutie. I think that I got Steve's inner voice down ok. Again, writing this as I go, so if anyone has any ideas, review and let me know and I'll try to work it into the story! By the way, the next chapter is probably gonna have board games in it because I'm having game night with my friends tonight and that's when I'll be working on the next one. Fun! Have a good day everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is again! Another chapter. Hope you guys like it! The reviews are awesome you guys :D thank you so much :)**

I sat on my bed in my room in Stark Tower. Stark Tower. Stark. Tower. Did I mention I was staying at Stark Tower? Yeah. I was flipping through the file that Fury gave me. I flipped my wet hair back so i could read it better. It had a bunch of information on the Avengers team members. Natasha Romanoff is a spy (so Agent Romanoff is Natasha). Clint Barton is the guy with the bow. Tony Stark is Iron Man, and what more can you say about that? Bruce Banner is the big green guy that punched the worm. And Steve is America's Golden Boy, Captain America. Well color me purple this looks like a fun group. I sighed and closed the file and placed it on bedside table and laid down in the bed. I wrapped the blankets around me and curled up. I thought about the day I just went through but I didn't think long. I slipped into sleep a minute or two after my head hit the pillow.

...

I woke up wrapped in my blankets. It was my day off. Again. Gee I hope today goes better than my last day off.

I stumbled out of bed and changed into some grey sweatpants and a blue long sleeved shirt and looked at myself in the floor length mirror in my room. I walked back into the closet and looked for socks. When I found a pair I liked, I put them on and walked out of my room and closed the door. I looked to my left then to my right. I was completely lost. I had no idea where to go so I stood there for a minute.

"You lost too?" Someone said as they walked up to me. I looked to my right to see Steve walking towards me wearing a white shirt with some jeans. Simple but it looked damn good on him I thought as I looked at him.

"Yeah. I have no idea where anything is. I was kinda hungry but I don't know where the kitchen is..." I trailed off in thought trying to remember if pepper told me where it was last night when she showed me to my room. Steve smiled a bit.

"That's where I'm going too." He said almost to himself. "Well...if its ok with you...could I maybe walk with you while we try to find the kitchen?" He said, almost unsure of himself. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"C'mon, follow me. I think I remember where an elevator was." I said as I started walking down the hall. A second later, Steve caught up with me and walked next to me but a little behind me. I looked back a bit and smiled as we came across the elevator. "Told ya." He smiled back and looked to the elevator then back at me. He looked confused and a bit embarrassed. I walked over to the door and pushed the screen to open it.

"I...elevators weren't as fancy when I was growing up." He said quietly.

"It's ok. I'm not used to fancy elevators either." I said back smiling. He smiled back. After a second, it still hadn't shown up. "I think I broke it." I said seriously and we both stifled our laughs as the elevator showed up and opened. The door closed and we looked around. There was no screen. We looked at each other.

"Umm..." Steve said and looked around. "How do we get to the kitchen now?" He said to me. The elevator started to move and Steve jumped while I yelped and tripped. I fell onto the wall.

"Ow." I said and stood up and leaned against the wall as I looked at my arm. Steve walked over to me and touched my arm and looked into my eyes. It looked like he was about to ask me if I was ok but then the elevator doors opened. We both looked quickly to see Natasha, Clint, Tony, Pepper, and Bruce standing there. Tony raised his eyebrows and Steve jumped back and started stuttering and I just turned red. Oh my gosh they thought he was gonna kiss me.

They all shuffled in and we stood there, not saying a word as the elevator began again and took us to the kitchen. We all walked in and sat around the room. I went to the island and sat on one of the stools. Steve looked like he was going to sit next to me but then he hesitated and turned around to sit at the table. Clint and Natasha sat at the table as well and Pepper sat next to me while Bruce stood by the door, waiting for Tony. No one spoke. I think Clint cleared his throat once or twice.

Tony walked into the room and started looked around "So you happy group of heroes. We are going to play a game." He said, absolutely thrilled with himself, as he carried a board game into the room. Everyone looked at him slowly then looked to the board game he was holding.

"What's...'Dirty Minds'?" Steve asked with a confuse look.

"A game we are not playing." Pepper replied as she stood up and took the game from Tony and walked away with it. Tony made sounds of protest and sat down at the table with a sad look on his face. I assumed he wasn't allowed to argue with Pepper.

All of a sudden, I remembered something. I turned to the table.

"Tony?" I called to him. He nodded in response. "I'm living here now, right?" He turned around to face me.

"Yeah." He said, waiting to see where I was going with it.

"Well...I kinda left all my stuff in my apartment...is there a car I can use to go grab it and being it back here?" I asked hesitantly.

He turned around and waved his had around. "Yeah yeah. Just ask JARVIS. He'll set you up."

"I think you guys should go help her." Pepper said happily as she walked back into the room. Right as she was done with the sentence, Steve stood up quickly. When we all looked at him, he turned red.

"I'll...I mean I'll go...help. I don't mind." He said looking at me. I stood up too.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." I said and smiled. Pepper slapped the back of Tonys head. He stood up too.

"Guess I'm going to help you too." He said, very disinterested.

"Of course I'll help too." Pepper stood next to Tony and kissed his cheek. She then stared down everyone and they slowly began to stand up. Pepper clapped her hands. "Wonderful! Lets go!" She said happily as she grabbed mine and Tonys hands and dragged us to the garage.

**Thanks so much for reading and if you have suggestions, let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I've watched Captain America five times since I started writing this so I could figure out Steve's character and stuff. My parents think I'm obsessed which I'm totally not. Hahahah...hah...heh...don't tell anyone. **

...

*CRASH*

My head shot up and looked around. What was that?

"You dropped the coffee maker!" Someone yelled.

"We'll it wasn't my fault!" Another person yelled back. I sunk into my bed and sighed. Bruce walked by.

"They're loud." He commented simply. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. "Well I'm going to get a couple boxes from the car. Hopefully it'll make this a bit more organized." He laughed a bit and walked out the door. I stood up and looked around my room. I was lucky. My apartment wasn't destroyed in the battle so my stuff was safe. I heard a gasp from my closet.

"What is it Pepper?" I asked as I walked over. She held up some of my clothes.

"We are going shopping today." She said determinedly and she dropped them on the bed and went to pull out more clothes and continued to mumble about them. As she pulled a white bra out from my dresser and held it up to me and gave me a look that said it was boring, Steve walked into my room and looked at me, then at Pepper then back at me and did a double take back at Pepper, who was still holding the bra. He turned red. Not just "oh hey that guys red." It was more of an "all hail the tomato king!" red.

"I-I was just...*cough*...wondering...if..." He trailed off, turned on his heel and walked out of the room and straight out the door. Pepper looked at me and laughed at my face as I grabbed the bra from her and shoved it underneath my pile of clothes.

"Really Pepper? Really?" She continued laughing and Tony walked in.

"Hey kid, hope you weren't attached to your coffee maker. Robin Hood over here dropped it."

"I DID NOT!" Clint yelled. I laughed and said it was fine. Tony smiled and walked out. I looked at Pepper and we both started laughing. She picked all of my clothes up and dropped them into a trash can and we both laughed even harder.

...

After a good four hours of shopping with Pepper, I changed into a pair of jean shorts and slipped on a loose tshirt and walked outside of my room. I looked around and looked to my right. I saw Steve doing the same.

"Steve!" I called out. He looked at me and turned really red again but walked over to me. "Hey! I'm going to find a living room type of thing. Wanna come too?" I asked him. He didn't say anything but nodded as he followed me to the elevator. I turned to him. "Hey, um, about at my apartment...I'm sorry." He smiled and turned red again.

"It's ok. I just have to get used to the whole...different time thing...I'm sure it wouldn't bother anyone else but me." He said quietly.

"Well hey." I said back. "I can help you out there if you want. We can go around the city and get you used to modern times. And I've got a few books you might like. Oh! And movies!" I said excitedly and he laughed a bit.

"I would like that very much Jackie." I looked at him.

"Jackie?" I said, surprise filled my voice. He looked down.

"Well, I mean...Jacqueline is nice but its a mouthful to say during everyday conversations. And Jack is nice too but...I think...Jackie fits you better. W-what I'm trying to say is...can I call you Jackie?" At the last sentence, he looked at me with worried eyes so I smiled at him.

"Of course you can. But only you! Don't let Tony hear you calling me that!" We laughed a bit as we stepped into the elevator. "I still don't know how to work this..." I muttered.

"I don't either." He sighed. "Even if I did, I wouldn't know how to get to the living room." The elevator jerked and started to move. Steve jumped and I fell again but this time, I didn't hit the wall. I looked up and saw Steve looking at me. I looked down and saw his arms wrapped around me to keep me from falling. My face turned red and I looked back up at Steve.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered back. Once I was standing, he let go of me and I smoothed my clothes just as the door was opening. We both walked out and I walked straight to a couch and sat down. I picked up the remote that turned the tv on and began looking through the movies. Steve sat down and looked at the tv. I turned to him.

"Hey you remember the Titanic, right?" I asked him.

"Well sure." He said as he nodded.

"Well they made a movie about it. Seems like a logical idea to watch a movie made recently about something that happened around your time." I said as I clicked on the movie "Titanic" and grabbed a pillow and held onto it. Steve looked at me.

"That's a smart idea." He said as he grabbed a pillow too and slipped his shoes off.

...

The movie ended and I stretched and looked over at Steve. He wiped underneath his eye a bit and looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Good movie, right?" He nodded.

"It was a good story but what got me was the...special effects?" I nodded back.

"Yeah it's pretty good. You should see some of the other movies. The more recent ones. They get crazy good." I said. "Do you wanna see another or do something else? We have time before its time to sleep." He stood up and stretched.

"You mentioned books?" He said and I jumped up.

"Books!" I yelled and ran towards the elevator. Steve laughed an ran after me. "C'mon! I've got this set of books that don't have much modern tech in it but its really good. I think you'll like it!"

We got to my room and I flung open the door and walked in and started looking through the boxes of books. I looked at Steve. "Get over here and help me look." I said and he jumped but stayed in the doorway.

"I don't know about that." He said quietly. I stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him in and stood him in front of a box.

"Open it and start taking books out." I commanded.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a cheeky grin and I laughed. We looked for a bout a minute before I found what I wanted. I jumped to my feet and held it out to him. 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone.' He took it from me and looked at it and flipped through the pages.

"It's about a boy who's a wizard and he goes to a wizarding school. Hopefully you like it. It's one of my favorites." I said happily as I picked up the second booked and placed it on my night table. He stood up and tucked the book underneath his arm and looked at me.

"Thanks for all this Jackie. For trying to help me get used to being here." He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at me.

"Hey no problem. I'm happy to help." I smiled at him. He looked down and turned red a bit.

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow?" He looked up into my eyes and I nodded.

"Course you will! I start training tomorrow so you should go down to the gym and watch me fail miserably." I laughed as I spoke. "I start around 8."

He smiled back. "I'll be there. Goodnight Jackie." He said softly.

"Goodnight Steve." I said back with a small smile. He smiled again and turned around and walked out the door. I flopped down on my bed and laid there for a few minutes before turning the lights off and turning the lamp in next to my bed. I picked up the book I put on my night table and began to read. After an hour I put the book down and went to sleep. I had a busy day tomorrow.

...

3rd person P.o.V.

Steve sat on his bed and opened the book Jackie had given him. He started to read. After getting through the first few chapters, he realized how much he was enjoying it. He smiled and continued reading. After an hour, he put the book down and laid across his bed. He thought about the day he just had. He remembered helping Jackie move out of her apartment and the embarrassing moment he had when he walked in on her. He thought about in the elevator when Jackie fell and he caught her. He remembered having his arms around her and he shook his head. He thought about watching the movie with her and how he would glance over at her when the movie was playing. He though about how cute she looked when she got excited about books. He shook his head again and covered his head with a pillow and tried to sleep.

...

**So here it is! The next chapter will start off in Jackie's pov. I just wanted to write a bit of how Steve saw all this. No they don't like each other yet cause ya know. They've only known each other for a day. But there's defs the attraction. I don't own marvel or Harry Potter or anything you recognize. By the way, thank you so much for the reviews and the follows and the favorites and thank you to everyone who reads this. Let me know how it's going and suggestions are always welcome! Have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Chapter five I think. Yes. Chapter five. Hope you like it!**

I've been training with Natasha for three days now. At first, I thought it was just going to be simple fighting. When I walked into the gym, she threw a dress and heels at me and started yelling in a different language. She pointed to the changing room so I went and changed. I walked out in a short black dress with four inch black heals. I was so confused. She started yelling in a different language again. When I said I didn't understand what she was saying, she lunged and started trying to hit me, all while yelling in continually changing different languages.

After five hours of the stupid heals and dress, the yelling, and the fighting, Natasha spoke English again and told me to sit down and take the heals off. My feet hurt and they were rubbed raw in some places. She explained that she wanted me to become accustomed to the unexpected. When I said I wasn't expecting that, she laughed and told me to go change. The rest of the day, I laid in bed and rested. I wasn't used to that kind of stuff. Not that I was complaining because I wasn't, I just wasn't used to it.

The next day, I walked into the gym with bruises because of the day before. We repeated what happened the day before and I was able to defend myself a bit better. I didn't mind the way Natasha was training me. I guess it was the easiest way to do it in a short amount of time. Putting me in an uncomfortable situation so I'm used to it when it comes to fighting makes sense.

The next day was the same. Bruises. Soreness. The need to hear English. I asked if I could have shorter heals and she shoved me towards the changing room with the same stupid shoes.

Today, I walked down to the gym. I hadn't gotten to see Steve since I gave him the book so I was hoping to see him sometime soon.

"Jackie!"

"Steve?" I said happily and turned around. I saw Steve running up to me smiling. After a second, he stopped dead in his tracks. A serious expression crossed his face and he walked up to me quickly. He touched the small bruise on my face and the biggest one on my arm. He tried to breathe steadily.

"Who did this." He said quietly as he looked at me. I smiled

"Oh this is from training. I-" he cut me off.

"Who. Did. This." He said slowly and more seriously. My smile faded.

"Natasha. I'm training with her." I said and watched his expression stay the same. He looked back down to my arms. "It's not that bad. It's actu-"

"NOT THAT BAD?!" He yelled and I shrunk back a little. "She's hurting you!"

"Yeah that's part of the training I guess. Building up a tolerance for being hit." I shot back quickly.

"I don't care. This is stoping today." He said angrily and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the gym. When we walked in, Natasha threw me a new dress and a new pair of equally high heals and I caught them and went to go change. As I was walking away, Steve started yelling.

"Why are you training her like this?!"

"Because it's the way I train." She said calmly.

"I don't care! Stop it now!" He said back through his teeth. I stopped to watch.

"No."

"Yes."

"Not happening. This is working. Even Jack thinks it's ok. Right Jack?" I nodded and went to change. When I walked back out Steve was glaring at Natasha and she was casually waiting for me.

"Hey Jack you ready?" She asked as she pushed herself off the wall and walked towards me.

"NO! She's NOT ready." Steve said standing in between me and Natasha. I placed my hand on his arm.

"Steve. It's ok." I said trying to calm him down. He looked down at me and touched my face where I had the small bruise.

"But you're getting hurt..." He trailed off and turned to face me. "I don't want you to get hurt." I smiled at him.

"I'll get hurt if I don't train. It'll be ok." I said calmly as rubbed his arm.

"I think the Captain's right. It's probably time for something new. Go take the heals off." Natasha said as she walked away. I looked at Steve.

"See? I won't get hurt. Told you it would be ok." I smiled at him but he frowned.

"I'm going with you to make sure she doesn't try anything." He said as he dropped his hand from my face and stepped back a bit. He looked at what I was wearing and smiled. "Im glad she didn't tell you to change outta the dress. It looks nice on you." He whispered as his face tinted red. My cheeks flushed as I kicked off the shoes.

"Thank you Steve." I said back and looked down. "We...we should probably get going. You know...better not keep Natasha waiting!" I said quickly as I turned around and walked away with Steve following close behind me. 'He thinks I look good...well, he thinks the DRESS looks good on me. But still, it counts, right?' I thought to myself as we walked. I must be crazy. We walked into the hall where Natasha was waiting.

"Let's go." She said quickly as she led us to the other training room. This one had weapons everywhere. She picked up a hand gun and tossed it at me. "Shoot that." She pointed at a water bottle on the other side of the room. I held the gun up, took aim, and shot it. I looked at Natasha hoping to get some feedback.

"You can shoot, but you need to work on speed." She said as little targets sprung up everywhere next to where the water bottle was. "Ten seconds. Shoot as many as you can. Go."

...

Steve never left my side while Natasha was around. He was always making sure she didn't try to secretly train me or something.

About a week after he found out about my training, Steve and I were watching Star Wars.

"Wow." He whispered.

"Crazy plot twist or what?" I whispered back.

"I would have never thought that Darth Vader was Luke's father." He said and looked at me. "Did you know when you first watched this movie?"

"Yeah. I grew up hearing people say 'Luke, I am you father.' so I knew it was going to happen." I said. Steve laughed. I hit him with my shoulder. "What're you laughin' at?" I asked him jokingly.

"Your Darth Vader voice was...interesting." He laughed again. I gasped in mock shock.

"I will have you know I have the best Darth Vader voice out there!"

"Oh the best?" He teased.

"I'd like to see you do better!" I challenged him. He cleared his throat dramatically and did the worse Darth Vader voice ever.

..."That was horrible." I whispered and he laughed again.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" He said smiling. "But it was better than yours." He said quietly, teasing me.

"Hey!" I said as I laughed.

"Hey kid, you wanna go see something awesome?" Tony said as he walked into the room Steve and I were in. We both scooted away from each other a bit before I smiled at Tony.

"Sure." I said as I stood up. Steve stood up too and cleared his throat. I looked at him and smiled.

"Would you...would you want to do something after you're done talking to Tony?" He said to me quietly and I nodded.

"Sure. I think I know what we can do too." I said happily as I walked towards the door. Steve caught Tony's arm and have him a look then let go and walked away. Tony walked up to me and led me down a hallway and to the elevator. We walked in.

"Lab." He said loudly and the elevator started to move. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"So that's how you-" he interrupted me.

"So you and the Cap, huh?" He said and turned to me with a serious face. I looked at him in confusion.

"Me and Cap?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. 'Steve'. Or at least that's what you call him. Everyone else calls him Cap or Captain but not you." He turned to me and held a finger up. "YOU are the only one who calls him Steve. So. Back to my first question. You and Steve, huh?" I turned to face the door and blushed. "Ah so something IS going on between you." He faced the door too. It opened and we both walked out. As we walked down the hall, he stopped. "So what's going on? Between you and Cap I mean." I looked at him.

"Nothing's going in between us. We're just friends." Tony snorted.

"That's what Cap said yesterday when I asked him the same question. But his eyes told me something different. The same thing your eyes are telling me." He said as he poked my shoulder.

"Oh yeah? And what are our eyes telling you?" I asked him as I poked his shoulder back.

"They are telling me that you both want something more." He continued walking as I stood there for a few seconds then ran after him.

**So yeah Steve didn't stumble over his words that much but that's because hes not too shy I guess but more that he gads no idea what to do. I mean he had conversations with Peggy just fine when he was comfortable around her so I figured he comfortable around Jackie so yes. Thank you for reviewing and reading and following and favoriting. Thanks so much :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Tony and I walked into the lab.

"What do you mean something more?" I asked him as I caught up to him. He turned to me.

"What are you talking about?" He gave me a confused look, turned around, and walked over to a computer and turned it on.

"What you said. About me and Steve wanting more." I asked as the computer sprang to life and opened up a bunch of files. He turned to me again.

"Don't tell him I told you that. I wasn't exactly supposed to tell you that he said that." He said almost seriously as he turned back to the computer and closed a few files

"Wait." I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me. "He said that? He said that he wanted more?" He looked up as if in thought then nodded his head.

"Yeah. Yeah. After I bothered him for the better part of an hour." He smiled and turned back to the computer. "Here we are!" He threw a file up onto those fancy screens he has and turned me to face it. "This is for you." I looked up and down and smiled.

"When do I get it?" I asked quietly. Tony smiled and pushed a button on his left.

"Right now."

...

I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Natasha looked at me and smiled an almost kind smile.

"Nice outfit." She said loudly as she turned around and walked to a chair and sat down. Everyone turned to look at me. Clint and Bruce smiled and nodded, saying it looked good. Steve's eyes grew wide as his face grew red. I was wearing a dark charcoal grey long sleeved shirt that wasn't too low cut. It was made out of some really heavy duty material but was surprisingly comfortable. My shorts were a dark red (the same color as my shirt from the battle, probably done on purpose) and had multiple pockets. I had a belt that held guns and a knife but that was in my room. I had black combat boots laced up past my ankle about 6 inches and my hair was up in a bun again. Tony had told me he wanted to put studs on my outfit but Bruce wouldn't let him. I decided to ask Tony to put a few on for me later. The outfit was simple but it looked really good on me if I do say so myself. And apparently Steve thought it looked good on me too.

He wouldn't stop looking at me as I went to grab a snack but there was no chocolate. I pouted slightly and looked around the counters for some but there was none anywhere. I closed the cabinets I had opened and turned around. Everyone was looking at me.

"There's no chocolate..." I said and they all chuckled except Steve who still looked stunned. "I'm gonna go get some from the store." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Nah let someone else do it. I can send someone. Come sit." Tony said as he walked in and sat down on a chair. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I think I'll get it myself and get out a bit." I smiled and kept walking. I ran to my room real quick and grabbed my wallet, shoved it into a pocket and went outside. I stood at the front doors for a few seconds before I took off. I jogged lightly to a store that had my favorite chocolate at. I bought my things and left. As I was going back, I spotted a park I used to go to when I came here one summer. I smiled and walked into the park and looked around. I looked at the flowers and trees growing around. It was a small park but I loved it. I looked to my right and walked to a bench. As I sat down, someone wrapped their hand around my face and covered my mouth.

I didn't wait to find out what the person wanted because I flung them around in front of me and threw them on the ground. I was so surprised that I did that that I was stunned until the guy punched me in the face then took out a knife. My body went into actin as I kicked the guy and knocked him down and ran. I ran as fast as I could not looking back. I ran into the tower and to the elevator. As I was standing in the elevator, I looked at my hands. I forgot my chocolate. The door opened and I ran out and started to run to my room when I turned a corner and ran straight into Steve. Oh no. He laughed.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" He smiled down at me but when he got a good look at my face, his smile faded and he got quiet. "Is Natasha training you like that again?" He asked quietly and I shook my head no and looked down. He cupped my right cheek softly and lifted my head up so I was looking at him. "How did this happen then?" He asked, softer now.

"I was in a park and a guy grabbed me." It happened in a flash. I didn't know anything had happened until I saw Steve pull his hand back through the wall and he look back at me.

"Who was it?" He asked so low, I could barely hear him.

"I-I don't know who it was." I said quietly and looked down. He lifted my chin up and looked me right in the eyes.

"What happened?"

After I explained what happened and how I reacted quickly enough for me to get away, Steve put his forehead against the wall and tried to control his breathing. Once he calmed down a bit, he gently took my hand and led me to the living room where everyone else was. Once we walked into the room, everyone looked at me and stopped what they were doing. Tony walked over to me as Bruce slipped out of the room.

"What happened?" Tony asked as he lightly touched my bruise.

"I left my chocolate at a park." I said sadly and he and Clint both chuckled. Natasha walked over.

"Someone get to you?" She asked and I nodded. "You get back at them?" She asked and I nodded again and she smirked. "Good. That's why Im training you."

"Continue training her like you were."

Everyone stopped and looked at Steve. Natasha took a step closer.

"What?" She said to him surprised. Steve sighed and looked at her.

"Keep training her like you did when you first started. If she kept herself from getting too hurt because of your training, I want you to train her like that again." He looked down at me after that. "I...I can't protect her from everything. So I want her to be able to protect herself when I can't."

Silence.

"I'm sorry but did the guy from the 30's and 40's JUST say that?" Tony said and laughed. "He did! Didn't he?" Clint laughed a bit as Bruce slipped back into the room. Tony patted Steve's shoulder. "Look at you! Forward thinking and all!" Everyone laughed and walked away. I looked down at my hand in Steve's and smiled a bit. I looked up at him and he looked at me and smiled back.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked and I thought for a second.

"How about we start you on TV shows?" I smirk and drag him over to the couches.

...

**Didn't update because of thanksgiving and such. I don't know of any other parks in new York city besides Central Park but I'm sure there's more than just one. Forgive me if I get anything a bout the city wrong. I've been there twice and I can't remember either time. And I live in Texas so ain't no way I'm going up there any time soon. **

**Thanks for reviewing and reading and favoriting and following!**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve and I were sitting on the couch watching a tv show about aliens. He still hadn't let go of my hand since we started watching it and I was really happy. We were sitting closer than normal, his leg almost touching mine while out hands rested on his left leg. I wanted to burst, I was so happy. Until Tony happened. He came bounding into the room.

"Hey you two. Fury's calling a meeting with us. He said you had to come too kid, so lets go!" He turned around and left as quickly and as noisily as he came.

Steve and I stood up and smiled at each other. He suddenly got a serious look on his face. My smile disappeared for a second. He leaned down and kissed my cheek quickly before straightening back up and looking at me hopefully. My smile came back as my cheeks turned red. I grabbed his hand.

"C'mon. We don't want to be late." He smiled back and let me drag him to the group to go to the meeting.

...

We were all sitting around a table in a room waiting for Fury. When he finally walked in, I sat up a bit straighter and looked at him. He made eye contact with me and nodded a hello so I nodded back. He opened a folder and stood at the end of the table and looked at everyone.

"So. Guess you're wondering why you're here. And no, before you ask it's not about New York." We all nodded a bit. "I've asked you all to come here so you can give your opinions about how Jacqueline is doing so far." I turned red and sank down into my seat a bit. Natasha sat forward a bit. "Natasha. You first."

"Well so far, she's shown determination. She could use work on her stamina when it comes to training." I sighed and Fury nodded.

"What about you Banner? What do you think?" Bruce sat up a bit.

"Well she picks out good movies." I smile at this. "But in all seriousness, she's agreeable. Doesn't cause much conflict. She's alright in my opinion." Fury nodded again.

"And you Stark? What do you think about Jacqueline?" Tony was quiet for about five seconds before he started talking.

"She's a good kid. I like having her around. Yeah, agreeable's a good word. But I have a question." Fury nodded. "Who IS she, exactly. Who is Jack? Because you said she's training with us because she helped or something in New York. But there were other people helping too. So why her?" He stood up and walked around to me. "What is so special about Jack that over everyone else, SHE gets to train with us?" He starts walking towards Fury next. "I think you did it for a reason. A bigger reason than 'she was brave.' Because you, you never do anything without and ulterior motive. There's always something behind what you do. So what is it? What's behind Jack? Why her?" He ended his speech at the other end of the table and leaned on it to look at Fury. Fury sighed.

"Do you really wanna know?" Everyone nodded but me. "I wasn't talking to you." He snapped as he looked at everyone. His eye looked to me. "I was asking you Jacqueline. Do you want to know?"

I say quietly for a minute. DID I want to know? I don't know much about myself with my past. If I was told, would it change me? No. I'll always be Jack. I need to know. I nodded at him and he began to talk.

"Johann Schmidt, also known as the Red Skull, injected himself with the Super Solder Serum. After that, he had a son who had been trained by Schmidt until his death. The son of Schmidt had a daughter and disappeared, leaving the mother with the daughter. The mother couldn't take care of the baby and abandoned her, disappearing. The mother and father are still unable to be found, both could be dead, both could be alive. Once SHIELD found out about the girl, we...kept tabs on her. When she was old enough, she moved to New York City and when the Battle of New York occurred, she fought with the Avengers and is currently training with them." He finished and looked at me. I couldn't breathe. I'm the granddaughter of the Red Skull? I shook my head.

"You're joking with me, right? This is just a joke you guys are playing on me. Right?" I look at Fury and he shook his head.

"It's not a joke. We've been watching you since you were two years old, making sure your father didn't try to come back for you or to see if you acquired any side effects from the serum." I sat in shock. This is actually happening. I have an evil grandfather and father. I stare at the table and try to think of some way to wake myself up from this crazy dream.

"Why did you want me to stay with the Avengers?" I asked quietly.

"SHIELD had already decided you had not been influenced by your father's ideals and no side effects from the serum so I decided to have you join them." I nodded slowly and stared at the table again. No one said anything.

"Am I still going to stay at the tower with them?" I asked quietly again and looked around. No one said anything again.

Tony spoke up after a minute.

"Well, I like her so I say we keep her." He said as if that settled everything. I looked up at him as he smiled gently at me. He then turned to Bruce. "What do you think big guy?" Bruce shifted in his seat a bit.

"She seems harmless enough. I say we just see what happens for now." He said as he smiled a bit at me. Tony turned to Clint.

"What about you?"

"I'll agree with whatever Natasha decides." He said with his arms crossed. Tony turns to Natasha.

"You wanna keep Jack around?" Tony asked her. She nodded once and Tony looked at Steve. "What about you?" Steve was looking at the table and was quiet. "Do you want Jack to stay?" Tony asked, trying to get an answer out of him. He nodded his head to say yes and I sighed with relief. Tony smiled and turned to me. "You're staying!" He said and leaned over to give me a high five. I laughed happily as Fury started gathering up his things.

"This meeting is done. I'll see you all next time I call you all here." He said and walked out of the room. We all stood up and headed back to the tower.

...

I was sitting on my bed thinking about the meeting earlier today. Maybe SHIELD knew something about my mom. I decided to talk to Fury about that soon. Hopefully he would have some sort of information on her. I sighed and jumped off my bed and changed into black sweat pants and a pink shirt. I walked out of my room and looked around. Steve was walking out of his room at the same time I was. I smiled.

"Steve!" I called to get his attention. He looked at me, turned around, and walked away quickly. He was out of sight before I even had time to react. What was up with him?

...

**Boom. Bet you weren't expecting THAT, right? Heheheh. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks to everyone forever. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I had studying for finals and actually taking the tests to worry about but lucky me I'm done! So here's a chapter and hopefully I'll be back to updating a lot again.**

**...**

I curled up in my bed after my training for the day with Natasha. I didn't want to go anywhere because if Steve was in room, he would leave as quick as possible once I walked in and I didn't want to see him do that again. Steve had been ignoring me for days. It was driving me crazy. I don't know what I did to make him not want to talk to me. I sighed as I threw my blanket off of me after a bit and went to get changed to go to the only place I knew where he wouldn't be. Tony's lab.

"Hey Tony. Hey Bruce." I said with not much enthusiasm.

"Hey. Wow. Calm down there kid. Don't sound TOO happy." Tony said as he looked up at me then looked down at whatever he was working on while Bruce just waved. I walked over to them and sat down in a chair Tony pulled up for me. "So!" Tony said as he sat down in his own chair. "What brings you to our cozy cave?" I sighed.

"Oh you know. Just really interested in all this stuff you guys do..." I trailed off looking around. Tony nodded.

"The Cap still isn't talking to you?" He asked and I nodded sadly as I rested my chin on a table.

"Well you want my professional opinion?" Tony asked.

"When are you ever professional?" I asked with my chin still on the table as Bruce stifled a laugh. Tony mocked shock.

"I'm professional right now! Now do you want to know what I think or not?" He asked and I nodded. Bruce stood up and left the room leaving me and Tony alone. "I think that he's having a difficult time adjusting to this whole situation. Think about it. Not too long ago, for him, this crazy guy with a bad sun burn is running around killing people trying to take over the world. He kills the guy and takes a 70 year long nap. He wakes up and the one person he can connect to the most turns out to be the crazy guys granddaughter. Now I'm not saying you're a bad guy or anything but think about it. If you were him, wouldn't you need time alone to think about all of it and just understand it all?"

I nodded and sighed.

"But just because he's doing it doesn't mean it's right. He needs to grow a pair and talk to you." I laughed and he smiled.

"Thanks Tony."

"Hey kid don't get too sentimental on me. Save that for the Cap when he talks to you again." He said smiling but stopped when he saw my expression. I put my chin back on the table and closed my eyes and sighed. After a few seconds, I felt Tony place a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. I opened my eyes and a tear slipped out.

"It's ok. Hopefully he'll come around." I whispered as I stood up and walked out of the lab and straight to my room.

...

I spent the next day in my room. I didn't go to training and I think Natasha gave me a day off because she didn't come looking for me when I was late. I was sad. He was ignoring me because of something that I had no control over and it sucked. A lot.

Later on during the day, I decided to actually leave my room and go to the kitchen to get food. I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to lay here forever. But I was hungry. So I got up and walked right out of my room and started up towards the kitchen. I silently crossed my fingers as I hoped I wouldn't run into Steve.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh. There goes avoiding him." I thought as I heard Steve say with irritation. I stopped walking. It was childish of me but I would rather not run into him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Cap." I heard Tony say calmly but slightly annoyed. I smiled a bit at Tony but stayed out of the room.

"Funny thing, I don't think I do, Stark." Steve said as he probably crossed his arms and stared down at Tony.

"Don't play dumb with me Cap. You know you're hurting her." My smile fell a bit. What? "You made her cry."

There was a pause.

"Cry?"

"Yes. Cry."

Another pause.

"I didn't know I was hurting her." Steve said quietly.

"Yeah, well, you did." Tony said sounding slightly more irritated.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Steve asked Tony, raising his voice slightly.

"Fix it." Tony said simply as I heard foot steps towards the door. Tony walked through the door frame and saw me standing there. "Hey kid." He said as he walked by me. Crap. I looked down, closed my eyes, and hoped Steve didn't hear him. I heard quick footsteps. Double crap. He heard. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Steve standing in front of me. We stood there looking at each other for a minute before Steve opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it and looked down. He wasn't going to say anything. I knew that.

I turned around and walked away. I was hoping he would stop me. I was hoping that he would grab my arm and turn me around to talk to me. I had hoped he would, but he didn't. He didn't try to stop me, so I didn't stop walking. I walked to my room. I walked to my bed. I laid down and was quiet for a minute before I took a deep breath and went to sleep.

...

**I know it's short but the next one will make up for it. Let me know if you have any ideas and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up with a start and flailed around in my bed. There was cold water everywhere. How did that get in my bed?!

"Get up! I want to do something today and no one else will play with me." I think it was Tony but you never know. I dragged myself out of bed and stood dripping wet, glaring at him.

"What. Do you want?" I said through gritted teeth as Tony walked to my closet and opened it up. "Why are you going through my closet?" I asked, becoming a bit confused. He took my "Bad Ass Battle Outfit" out and threw it at me.

"Put it on kid, we've gotta go somewhere quick." And he walked out. I quickly changed and ran out of my room as I buckled the belt around my waist. I looked around and spotted Steve in his red, white, and blue outfit carrying his shield.

"Steve! What's going on?" He looked at me and seemed to struggle for a moment before he walked over to me quickly.

"Fury's calling us in for something. Follow me." I followed him as we went to the Quinjet pad and climbed into the one that had the back open. Everyone but Tony was there. Something about him just using his suit to get there. The jet took off the moment we got in and I stumbled a bit. As I did, Steve reached out and slipped his arms around me to stop me from falling. I looked up at him quickly as he helped me steady myself. He blushed as he slowly removed his arms and looked down then back up at me.

"Thank you." I almost whispered as I turned around and looked out the front windows. I didn't know what to do with talking to him anymore. I was scared that if I tried talking to him more than just saying thank you, he would shut me out again, so I decided to not say anything. Darn you Steve.

Suddenly the jet landed and we all got out and I looked around.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" I asked everyone as we stood in front of a boring old building. At that moment, Tony landed next to us and his shield moved out of his face as he spoke.

"I just got a call from Fury. It's an old Hydra supporter who got ahold of a chitauri helmet and decided it would be a swell idea to put it on. Somehow, the helmet linked with his brain and now we've got a super strong Hydra fanatic on our hands. Yay." He informed us. After he was done talking, Clint and Natasha took off to check out the building. Tony's face shield fell back over his face as he and Steve walked to the building and entered. Bruce and I stood around quietly for half a minute. Bruce had his hands in his pockets and looked up at me with a half amused smile.

"Hi." He said, braking the silence.

"...Hi." I said back, a little confused.

"They'll probably leave us out here until they need us." He said to explain as we stood there in silence again. I nodded. Once again, silence.

"Do you think they'll need us?" I asked after a few seconds.

"To be honest with you, they'll probably only call me if they need help. I guess I'm kind of last resort seeing as the other guy does a large amount of damage." I nodded my head as he spoke, trying to not get hurt that I wouldn't be called in. "It's only because the Captain didn't want you in there. If it were up to Tony or anyone else, you would have been walking in there with them. I looked down.

"So Steve wants to stay away from me this badly?" I said as I kicked a rock.

"No." Bruce said as he shook his head. "He likes you too much and didn't want you to get hurt. But I wasn't supposed to say that so don't tell him I told you." He said as he kicked a rock too and looked up at the building. Suddenly he turned completely to face it and started walking towards it. "Stay out here! This should be taken care of soon!" He yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared through the door. Great! Now it's just me who's the last resort. Ugh.

I waited a minute and no one came out so I looked around slowly and snuck into the building.

I walked down a long hallway and looked around.

"Geez. You'd think they would be done by now." I mumbled under my breath as I crouched a little as I walked. I mean really, one dude. Take him out. Come apologize to me for dumping water on me this morning to come to a mission that don't even need me. Simple, right? Apparently not. I heard something behind me so I whipped around quickly with my gun out and saw I was pointing it at Natasha. Oops. I lowered it and she moved closer to me.

"What are you doing in here?!" She whisper yelled at me.

"No ones come out yet so I made the executive decision to come in and check on you guys." I whispered back. She was probably about to tell me to go outside when we heard a yell in the distance. She looked at me seriously and motioned for me to follow her. Yes! Action! We both crouched a bit lower and moved towards the noise. We came across descending stairs and carefully walked down them with guns up.

We walked into the next room and let me just be the first to say, that was not one person. It was multiple people and it looked like the fight was close to being over but we went in anyways. Natasha started taking people out as I was careful with my aim because I really didn't want to hit one of my friends. Before I really had the chance to do much, I was hit in the head by something. It wasn't too hard because I didn't black out but it hurt. I stumbled around for a second before Steve rushed over and laid me down on the ground as gently as he could and stood over me as he fought, not moving away from me at all. I got one good shot in before it was over and Tony was restraining one of the guys probably to interrogate.

Steve looked down and me and put his shield on his back as he bent down to pick me up. I let him. My head hurt and I didn't want to walk. I tried to wrap my arms around his neck but I found that I was too weak. Maybe the hit to my head was worse than I thought. It must have been because once he brought me outside and I was looking up into the sun, I blacked out.

...

I woke up in a bed. My bed I think. I didn't open my eyes just yet. I didn't want to. I groaned and shifted a little bit.

"Jackie?"

Someone was in the room with me. Who?

"Jackie, thank goodness you're awake."

Steve. That's who it was. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. He was still in his Captain America outfit and had horribly messy hair and dirt all over his face. We must have just gotten back. He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly as he moved a bit of hair out of my face.

"Ok. I think. When did we get back? How long have I been out?" I asked in a slightly raspy voice. Steve looked at his watch.

"18 hours." He said and looked back up at me. My eyes widened a little.

"That long?!" I said as I tried to sit up. No wonder I was so thirsty. "What are you doing still in that? Did something else happen? What did I miss?" Steve shook his head.

"Nothing else happened. I've been in here since Natasha was done putting you in bed. She wouldn't let me in so I had to wait outside the door..." He trailed off.

"So you've been sitting by my bed waiting for me to wake up for 18 hours?" I asked him. Steve thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why?" I asked him in confusion. Steve looked a bit confused as well as he answered.

"Well...you were hurt and I wanted to make sure you were ok..." He trailed off again.

"Well that's nice of you and all but I was under the impression that you didn't want to have anything to do with me." I said as I looked away from him and looked up to the ceiling. Steve shifted uncomfortably in the chair he was sitting in.

"It's not that I didn't want to talk to you, it's just that...I didn't know what to say. This whole thing was such a surprise to me. I mean. The man killed people I knew. I'm not saying you're like him..I'm just saying it...confused me." By this time he was rushing through his sentences trying to get it all out. "I mean...because I-I obviously have feeling for you. I mean, what i mean to say is that I like you and I didn't want to say something stupid and mess it up with you...and I think it might be safer for me to just stop talking before I say even more stupid stuff." He rested his head in one of his hands. I looked at him and placed my hand on his hand that was on the bed. He looked up at me.

"It's ok." I said softly. His eyes grew big as a smile teased the corners of his mouth.

"R-really?" He said, obviously trying to not get too hopeful. I nodded.

"It's ok." I said again and smiled a bit at him and he let the smile go on his face as he sat up straighter and looked at me happily. "By the way Steve."

"Yeah Jackie?" He said back, still smiling. I wrapped my fingers around his hand.

"I like you too."

...

**Well I know it's been a while but here it is. I got writers block because I rea. Rise of the guardian fanfics but I read some avengers ones and got back on track. I wrote this all toda. Ugh. I love you to whoever is still waing for this. Also please review if you have any ideas and thanks for reading!**


End file.
